


Everyone Needs a Good Night of Sleep

by barrisscoffees



Series: Harlivy Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, harlivy - Freeform, harlivyweek2020, im very soft for harlivy and the fact that both entries have been fluffy shows it, let pam and harley be happy 2k20, look pam's movie counterpart better be a woc, specifically a dark skinned woc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrisscoffees/pseuds/barrisscoffees
Summary: Well, Dinah had to leave Harley *somewhere* (a missing scene from BOP)
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Harlivy Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Everyone Needs a Good Night of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Harlivy Week! Day 2 - Cinematic Universe. Thanks again to Diana for setting this up!

A grinding squeak told Ivy someone had attempted to ring her doorbell. Who the fuck would ring her doorbell? Ivy was tempted to ignore it, but after only a few moments of blissful silence, someone was pounding on her door. That was a mistake. Ivy threw her door open, but before she could rip out the heart of whoever deigned to bother her, she realized she recognized both people on her doorstep.

Black Canary, face twisted into a scowl, was holding a very drunk Harley upright. She looked  _ awful _ and, if the scent wafting from Canaries car was any indication, she was probably feeling awful too. Harley cooed something unintelligible and slumped further into Canary.

“Is this yours?” Canary asked. Harley, realizing, somewhere in the back of her mind that Canary was talking to someone, looked up. She gasped.

“Red! Hey, hey D’na. This is Red. She’s my girl.” She looked up at Ivy with dreamy eyes. Ivy met Canary’s desperate gaze; she knew better than anyone else how… difficult Harley could be.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry.” Ivy reached out her arms and Canary guided Harley into them with surprising gentleness. Harley wound her arms around Ivy, burying her face in the crook of her shoulder, and sighed in contentment. “Thanks.” Ivy said.

“Whatever.” Canary said. “Wasn’t gonna let those creeps take her.” Ivy tightened her grip on Harley. If anyone put their hand on Harley without her explicit consent, Ivy would rip them off.

“Who.” Ivy demanded. Canary glanced sideways at the vines Ivy was wrapping protectively around Harley.

“Don’t worry I took care of them.” Canary turned to leave, but paused at the last moment. “Just… tell Harley not to be so reckless. She doesn’t have the Joker’s protection anymore.”

Ivy was too taken aback by that to respond. Canary had pulled away by the time Ivy thought to move. One of her plants closed and locked the door behind her, and Ivy carried Harley to her room. She hoisted Harley into the bed, but when she tried to leave, Harley didn’t let go, whining.

“Stay.” She whispered. Ivy could never say no to Harley, so she sighed and climbed into bed with her. Harley snuggled into Ivy. Ivy pulled her hair out of her pigtails, and ran her hand along the colorful mess. She could feel Harley smile into her chest.

“Is it true?” Ivy asked. She didn’t want to get her hopes up. She loved Harley, she really did, but Harley kept breaking her heart. Harley propped her chin on Ivy’s chest and met Ivy’s eye with unsettling clarity.

“Me and Mistah J, we’re done. For real this time. For forever.” Harley’s gaze did not waver. Ivy knew – hoped – that she was telling the truth, and couldn’t help but smile. Harley returned a lopsided grin, and all traces of seriousness melted away. She giggled and pressed her face into Ivy’s chest, humming happily.

“I love you, Red. It’s you and me now. Promise.” Harley’s voice was muffled, but the sentiment was there. Ivy felt her face get warm and tears threatened to escape her eyes. She kissed Harley’s head and squeezed her tight.

“I love you too, Peanut, and I’m never going to let you go.” It wasn’t long before Ivy was lulled to sleep by Harley warmth and smell and weight and her breath on Ivy’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's a relief to write about something I know. (the title is still meh, though rip)
> 
> Special thanks to Edith, my best friend, my homie, my buddy.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://barrisscoffees.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
